Nobody Wants to Be Lonely
| format = CD single, cassette | recorded = June 2000 (album version) December 6, 2000 (duet with Aguilera) | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 5:05 (album version) 4:11 (duet version) 3:59 (radio edit) | label = Columbia | writer = | producer = Walter Afanasieff | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" is the second single released January 9, 2001, from Ricky Martin's second English album, Sound Loaded (album released by Columbia Records on November 14, 2000). Martin also recorded a Spanish version of this single, entitled "Sólo Quiero Amarte" ("I Only Want to Love You"). A duet version of the song was also recorded, featuring Christina Aguilera alongside Martin. This version was later included in four of Martin's compilations: The Best of Ricky Martin, 17, 17: Greatest Hits and Greatest Hits: Souvenir Edition. It was also included in the international version of Aguilera's greatest hits album Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits. Upon its release, the duet version of "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" became a major worldwide hit. It reached number one in New Zealand for two weeks and in Romania for three weeks, while also topping the airplay charts of Finland and Poland. In Europe the song reached the top 10 in more than 10 different countries, reaching the top three in Italy, the Netherlands, Spain, Sweden, and Switzerland. In the United Kingdom, it reached number four on the UK Singles Chart, giving Martin his fifth top-ten single and Aguilera her fourth. The song was also successful in Australia, reaching number eight on the ARIA Singles Chart. In North America, "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" peaked at number six on the Canadian Singles Chart and number 13 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, topping three genre-specific Billboard charts in the process. The song has earned a Gold certification in five countries: Australia, Denmark, the Netherlands, Sweden, and Switzerland. The song was listed as the 65th greatest love song of all time by VH1.https://www.cs.ubc.ca/~davet/music/list/Best13.html Music videos Two music videos were directed by Wayne Isham in Coral Gables, Florida, which first aired on January 15, 2001. One music video is set to the English-language duet 'Nobody Wants to Be Lonely', while the other is set to the Spanish-language solo 'Sólo Quiero Amarte'. The video to 'Nobody Wants to Be Lonely' features Christina Aguilera while 'Sólo Quiero Amarte' shows her in a cameo appearance. Chart performance "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" is one of the first major single releases to not have a commercial CD single in the United States. Songs have been allowed to chart on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 without single releases since late 1998 but most major singles were released on physical media at the time. Soon after being released, "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" made the biggest jump on the Hot 100 Airplay (66-34) and was the Greatest Gainer/Airplay winner with an audience jump of 13 million. It peaked at number thirteen on the US Billboard Hot 100, thanks to its top-ten peak on the Hot 100 Airplay.Radio Songs March 10, 2001. Retrieved January 21, 2011. The Spanish-language version of the song, entitled "Solo Quiero Amarte", reached number one on the Hot Latin Songs chart (four weeks) and the Tropical Songs chart (two weeks). The single became a top-ten hit in many countries, peaking at number one in New Zealand and Romania, number two in Italy, Spain, and Switzerland, number three in Sweden, number four in the United Kingdom, number five in Norway, number six in Canada, and number eight in Australia. It was certified Gold in Australia, Denmark, the Netherlands, Sweden, and Switzerland. Awards The song was nominated at the 44th Grammy Awards in the category of Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals but lost out to "Lady Marmalade" by Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mýa and Pink. "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" won an ALMA Award for Outstanding Music Video. Formats and track listings Argentinian promotional CD single #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) – 4:11 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" – 5:04 Australian CD maxi-single #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) – 4:11 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Radio Edit) – 3:59 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Robbie Rivera's Smooth Mix) – 7:37 #"She Bangs" (Obadam's Spanglish Radio Edit) – 3:59 European CD single / US 7" single #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) – 4:11 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Radio Edit) – 3:59 European CD maxi-single #1 #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) – 4:11 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Radio Edit) – 3:59 #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" – 5:04 #"She Bangs" (Obadam's Afro-Bang Mix) (Spanish) – 7:28 European CD maxi-single #2 / Asian CD maxi-single' #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) – 4:11 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Radio Edit) – 3:59 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Robbie Rivera's Smooth Mix) – 7:37 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Video) – 4:07 European 12" single #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) – 4:11 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Robbie Rivera's Diskofied Mix) – 8:10 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Robbie Rivera's Smooth Mix) – 7:37 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Radio Edit) – 3:59 Japanese CD maxi-single #"Loaded" – 3:53 #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) – 4:11 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Radio Edit) – 3:59 UK cassette single #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) - 4:11 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Radio Edit) - 3:59 UK CD maxi-single #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) – 4:11 #"Sólo Quiero Amarte" (Radio Edit) – 3:59 #"Private Emotion (with Meja) – 4:01 US promotional CD single #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) (Jazzy's Remix Edit) – 4:00 #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) (Jazzy's Remix) – 4:58 US promotional 12" single #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) (Boris and Beck Extended Mix) – 7:57 #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) (Boris and Beck Radio Edit) – 4:05 #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) (Boris and Beck Dub Mix) – 6:46 #"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Christina Aguilera) (Boris and Beck Mix Show Edit) – 5:55 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} }} See also *List of number-one Billboard Hot Latin Tracks of 2001 *List of number-one Billboard Hot Latin Pop Airplay of 2001 *List of number-one Billboard Latin Tropical Airplay of 2001 *List of number-one singles from the 2000s (New Zealand) *List of Romanian Top 100 number ones of the 2000s References External links * Category:2000 songs Category:2001 singles Category:Ricky Martin songs Category:Christina Aguilera songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Vocal duets Category:Pop ballads Category:Songs about loneliness Category:Music videos directed by Wayne Isham Category:Billboard Hot Latin Songs number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Poland Category:Number-one singles in Romania Category:Songs written by Desmond Child Category:Songs written by Gary Burr Category:Songs written by Victoria Shaw (singer) Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Sony Music singles